A past to relate by
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Astrids upset the flightmare took her uncle. She wants revenge now she's strong enough. After finding Astrid in the woods, Hiccup expresses his own opinion backed up by a past he has. "Astrid I probably wouldn't even recognize the dragon who took her. I'd end up training it cause it's who I am." Can Hiccup help Astrid since he moved on from a tragedy of his own years ago? One-shot


**(A/N) Hey guys, this idea just came to me and I wanted to write it. Takes place during 'fright of passage' in ROB with the flightmare. Astrids upset the flightmare took her uncle when she was to little to do anything. But Hiccup shows her she can forgive, and get rid of the flightmare without killing it, do to a past he has himself where he couldn't protect someone. enjoy!**

"That's it, who's next?!" 15 Year old Astrid Hofferson shouted after destroying another inocent target in the training arena. "Uh I think you got them. All of them." Hiccup Haddock commented looking at the distruction caused by Astrids axe. "Wow, Astrids been training all morning." Commented Fishlegs ingerman, honestly slightly scared. "She's really riled up about the flightmare." Hiccup said before seeing Astrid storm out of the arena.

"Ugh, I will get that dragon back!" Astrid shouted destroying a small tree. "No one or thing can destroy my familys name and get away with it!" Another tree topled over, it's limbs screatching as they hit a stone. "That blasted dragon took my uncle!" Dust rose as a bolder fell after being hit with the axe. "He taught me, and was the best worrier!" She didn't know why something in her heart seemed to acke. "Now he's only remembered as being 'Frozen in fear'!" Her voice imitated some other vikings in berk as the once clear air was speckled in dust and flying debre from trees. "I'll freeking kill that dragon!" Astrid screemed the last part as her fist collided with a tree, breaking skin, as blood ran down the back of her fingures. She recoiled cradling her hand, but didn't stop. She turned around, swinging for another tree, but tried to stop seeing a figure standing cautiously behind her, trying to say something, but un-heard past her yelling. She couldn't stop, and he fell to the ground.

Hiccup was walking thorough the forest, looking for Astrid, worried about her because how quickly she turned and stormed away. He heard numerous angry shouts, most hard to make out over the sound of tree's and rocks. "That blasted dragon took my uncle!" He heard a familiar voice shout. "Astrid." Hiccup said to himself, running the direction of the sorce, beccoming worried and confused at the distruction caused by Astrid. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but heard her voice become almost emotionall, and that ment Astrid was really upset. "I'll freeking kill that dragon!" Astrid screemed and punched a tree. Hiccup saw the bark on it splinter and cut. He saw blood running down her hand, to much of it fell for him to not be increesingly worried. "Astrid stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Hiccup shouted, but Astrid couldn't hear him. She recoiled, but then went for another punch at the tree that was behind him, un-aware of his presence. Hiccup yelped out in pain, his shoulder feeling like fire as the air was knocked out of him. Astrids fist collided with him instead of the tree, between his right shoulder and chest. He fell back grasping his arm tightly, before hearing Astrid yell surprised, and feeling her hands lay softly on his shoulders.

Astrid realized who the figure she saw before was, and imediatly regretted her next move as Hiccup fell down, holding his shoulder tightly. She sat down on her knees, placing both her hands on his shoulders lightly, even though her blood reached his shirt. "Hiccup, why are you out here!? Are you okay?" Astrid asked, trying to speek softer but still riled up. Hiccup sighed, and bit his lip, seeming to try and hold back any signs he was in pain. "You ran out of the arena so quickly so I followed you. Y-you hit your hand so hard it was bleeding Astrid. I was going to say you needed to stop cause your hand, b-but I got in the way. I know you probably want to be alone since your upset..your Astrid Hofferson after all, capable of taking care of yourself, but I couldn't help but worry. Sorry." Hiccup voice got quieter as he tried not to think about his chest and shoulder. Astrids eyes widened as she realized she probably sounded like she was mad at him when she asked why he was out here. "Hiccup, don't be sorry, I'm not mad you came out here. I-I was just upset and irationall. And..i'm glad you care." She said dusting off his shirt. Hiccup glanced up at Astrid a small smile on his lips, before he frowned again. "Astrid, I get your mad at the flightmare, but do you really want to kill it? I'm kinda worried you'll do something you can't take back. I don't want you to go on some mission that could get you seriously hurt." He said, worry evident in his voice.

Hiccup told Astrid why he was so worried about her decision on killing the flightmare, and he was telling the truth. He looked up again, seeing Astrids anger return. "Hiccup, I love dragons as much as the next Berkian, but that dragon..he's just done to much." Astrid said. "Then there are other ways we can stop it Astrid." Hiccup tried. "No, I need to avenge him. Bring back the hofferson name." Astrids voice gained tention. Hiccup thought about it, and he came to the realization this wasn't just about her families name. She wanted revenge for what the flightmare did, and she was hurting, but replacing it with anger. He didn't know her position, but he knew how to tell if someone was hiding a secret feeling. After all he'd had plenty of practice in that field. "Astrid.." He stood up, facing her. "Is this really just about revenge and helping your family?" Hiccup asked.

That caught Astrid a little off guard. What else would it be about?! "What do you mean by that?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, do you think you'd be this upset if it wasn't your uncle who was taken?" Astrid turned around not facing Hiccup as he said it. "Maybe not, but i'm not letting him take anyone else." "Then you don't have to. There are other ways to do this. We can protect Berk and not risk our lives." Hiccup was becoming determined to change Astrids mind. "No Hiccup! I've waited all my life for this. I'm finally strong enough to get rid of that dragon. My comfort, teacher, and uncle in general died protecting me! Protecting all of us! It's impossible to forgive something that took someone you loved so much away from you when you couldn't do anything. I was so small, I didn't have a chance, and that's not right on any level, but that dragon didn't care. It's impossible to move past that, wile letting a creature like that stay in your life." Astrid was finding it extreemly hard to controle her temper.

It wasn't impossible, Hiccup knew that. "Astrid, it's not impossible to forgive the flightmare. It's not impossibe to forgive something that took someone away from you." Hiccup tried, placing a hand on Astrids shoulder. "How would you know?!" Astrid didn't mean to snap, Hiccup knew she was just upset. "I just know." He tried. "That's not an answere." Why was this familiar? "That's not important right now." "Yes it is. You want to tell me to forgive this monster, then tell me the truth, now." Astrid said, confusion in her voice. "Astrid you weren't the only one who was little and week once! I couldn't protect someone either! Why do you even want to know?" Hiccup didn't know why, but the topic in his mind was lowering his temper. He soon realized that maybe Astrid wasn't the only one hurting wile thinking about topics at hand, and wasn't just cause his shoulder witch was hurting less, but still held tight with his free hand. He didn't like the fact he yelled at Astrid when she was just upset either.

Astrid looked at Hiccup a little surprised by his change in mood. "Y-you know what, do what you want, but i'm not helping you go on some suicide mission to kill that thing. S-sorry for yelling." Hiccup said and turned around to walk away, but Astrid grabbed the back of his vest, pulling him back. A small yelp escaped Hiccup, along with an "Aw come on." as Astrid set him down. "Whats wrong Hiccup?" Astrid held him there by his shoulders, not realizing she was hurting him slightly. "Nothing." Hiccup said thorough gritted teeth. "Talk to me." "I'm soposed to be the one helping you." was all Hiccup replied. "Hiccup, i'm not letting you go till you talk."

Hiccup knew he wouldn't win this one. "Fine, you guys are all aware my mothers gone but no one other than me and a few other people know the story. Astrid, the night my mother was taken, she was taken by a dragon. I don't know what kind of dragon, it couldv'e been a deadly nadder, a monsterous nightmare, even a night fury, no one saw it long enough to know. If I ever saw and recognized the dragon, you know I can't kill one. I probably wouldn't recognize it and you know what i'd do? I'd wind up training it. Astrid, that dragon took someone you loved. The flightmare took your uncle fearless fin hofferson, but killing yourself won't bring him back. How would stormfly veiw you after seeing you land an axe in another dragons skin with no regret? What if it killed you? How would your family feel? Astrid I couldn't protect my mom. She..she died protecting me, but I fly Toothless and other dragons every day. Don't let the flightmare take you away from me to. Even if it didn't kill you, don't let it change you. It can't hurt you more than it already has unless you let it. Don't let it take away the Astrid I know and care about." Hiccups voice was quiet, and kind of sad. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, he'd change Astrids mind now that he opened up. After all he felt a little better knowing he didn't have to strain from saying certain things wrong.

Astrid listened to Hiccup talk, and couldn't believe what she was hearing. But he was so heartfelt. His voice was quiet, and when talking about his mother dying to protect him, his voice seemed strained, as if it was hard to say. Astrid never knew how Hiccup lost his mom. Hiccup was quiet about his own troubles, yet did anything to help other. To help _her_. She didn't know why, but in a quick move, almost like a reflex, she felt Hiccup in her arms, as she held him close.

Hiccup was surprised, but quickly hugged Astrid back after she wrapped her arms around him. "Astrid?" He wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you Hiccup." was all Astrid said. "For what?" Hiccup was more confused. "For helping me even after I hurt you." Astrid said pulling back and noticing Hiccup shoulder was bruising. She didn't really ask, but gently pulling down the sleeve of his tunic to expose his shoulder and right side of his chest. "It's nothing Astrid, really." Hiccup tried. "Hiccup, your shoulders bruised purple and _extreemly_ swollen." Was all Astrid said before guiding Hiccup back to the village, seeming un aware that he had an opinion to.

Hiccup and Astrid went back to Berk to get ice for Hiccup before Fishlegs walked over with some information on the flightmare. In order to defeat it, you'd need a dragon that was vertually invisible in the dark. "Kind of like a night fury?" Astrid asked. "Exactly like a night fury." Fishlegs nodded. "Astrid wait." Hiccup grabbed her shoulder before she could get on Toothless. "Common Hiccup, are we going to learn more about this thing to keep it from getting to Berk or not? I thought you loved training dragons." Astrid said causing a smile to apere on Hiccups lips. He had gotten thorough to her. "Alright, but you know Astrid..training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." He said. "Your seriously saying that to me with a strait face?" Astrid asked as she got on Toothless behind him. "Of course milady, I think about you to." Hiccup said in an obvious tone surprising Astrid, who was lucky they started flying before anyone could notice her small blush.

Astrid had an experience that made her angry at the flightmare. It made her feel week she couldn't protect her uncle. Hiccup had an experience that caused him to grow up without a mother. He hated that he was so small when it happened causing him to lose the things a mother could provide. To Astrid, it seemed like an awefull idea to let the flightmare get away from revenge, and she was irationall, but hearing Hiccups perspective on his own hardship, saved her from doing something she'd regret.

"A tragedy to one, can be a lifesaver to a friend in need years later; and our horrific pasts, are heros behind a scary mask, that make us stronger and train us so we are enabled help someone else, and relate with a confused soul in need."

 _-A past to relate by._

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I know this may seem a bit rushed, but I just really wanted to write it! A wile back I wrote this quote in my jurnal, "A past to relate by" and decided to match it with Hiccstrid. Until next time fellow dragon riders, your amazing!**


End file.
